


Phantom Thief Mona

by gamergirl101



Category: Persona 5, Princess Tutu
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Human Morgana (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a cat who became a real boy. He was tasked to recover the missing shards of the princess's heart. However, time is running out and he must hurry before a dark force rises to destroy all of Tokyo.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto/Morgana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Cat and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A random bullcrap fanfic idea due to my love for Akechi. Fight me! 
> 
> I don't own Princess Tutu, Persona 5, or anything else.

I'm pretty sure you all know the story about the prince and the raven. You already know the part where the writer died and didn't finish the story. I get it. But, this story doesn't take place long ago. Instead, it takes place in a modern-day city known as Tokyo. Yes, there is a princess, but instead of a crafty raven, it would be a malevolent god. Now, allow me to tell you a story about a cat, a detective, a princess, and a student council president.

* * *

* * *

A soft mew was heard from a black cat as he looked up from his nap. He saw a beautiful girl sitting on a bench as raining was pouring. She was staring blankly in the distance, waiting for the rain to stop. 

_I...I like this girl. Kasumi..._ , The cat thought to himself. _I wish I could help her feel. To smile, to laugh, to fall in love..._

The girl looked over to see the cat. But, she turned away back to staring ahead. She didn't really notice the cat with her.

The cat sighed. _But how can I? I'm just a cat. I look and sound like one. I would do anything for her. Heck! I'll fight with my life for her!_

Suddenly, there was a voice. "You wish to help the young lady, am I right?"

The cat turned around to an see an old man on the street in the pouring rain. He held out a gloved hand to the feline. "Come here, cat. I can grant you a power to fulfill your desires."


	2. Morgana

_**Beep..beep..beep..beep** _

A boy woken up to the sound of the alarm clock. He softly groaned, not wanting up.

_**Beep..beep..beep..beep** _

But, he knew the beeping would never end. So, the boy started to sit up and turned off the alarm with a yawn.

"Good morning...," he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed. His hand brushed away his dark blue bangs trying to cover his matching blue eyes. He gotten himself dressed in his usual attire: a gray jacket, a dark beige scoop neck shirt, white jeans with a black belt, and black sneakers with white shoelaces, soles and toe caps. The boy finished it off with a thin yellow necklace. 

"Yo, Morgana! We got school today!"

The boy, known as Morgana, ran over to the window to see a blonde-haired boy waving over to him. "Come on!"

Morgana smiled and shouted back to his friend, Ryuji. "Coming! Just gotta grab breakfast!" The blue-haired male started to head down the stairs. His guardian, Sojiro, was busy running the cafe as usual. Not wanting to bother him, Morgana settled on grabbing an apple as his breakfast. He headed out the door. 

* * *

"Those exams last week were rough! My brain hurts."

"I feel you. I pulled some many all-nighters."

"Hey, you saw the cute girl? Kasumi?"

"I totally did!"

"I heard she's roommates with Makoto."

"The class president? Scary."

Morgana heard so many whispers of gossip in the classroom. He knew they were about the girl he had been thinking about constantly. Kasumi. She was indeed mysterious. Beautiful, but emotionless. He sighed. He promised he would find a way to help her. But how? He was human, so that was a start-.

"Are you listening, Morgana?!"

A loud voice interrupted his train of thought. He yelped as he nearly fell out of his seat. His blue eyes widened at the murderous glare from the teacher. An eraser was thrown at him, hitting the poor boy clear on the forehead.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"It hit him right on his forehead."

The teacher huffed, looking at Morgana with pure hatred. "That is what you get for daydreaming in my class." He turned around to write on the chalkboard.

Morgana rubbed at the spot where the accursed eraser hit him, sighing. 

* * *

The bell rang, letting the students know it was time to leave for the day. 

Morgana was walking by himself since he heard Ryuji got detention for the fourth time this week. He sighed, mumbling to himself. "What an idiot."

Suddenly, he noticed Kasumi near the old bridge. She was feeding some breadcrumbs to the ducks. Morgana smiled, seeing the sweet act of kindness from his crush. "Good for her," he whispered to himself. "I promise...I'll find a way."

Little did he know that his phone was installing an app that could change his life.


End file.
